


Piercing

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bite, Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, Old Age, Pierced Levi, Piercings, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4422431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi gets called old by some girls so he decides to do somethig that would make him look younger...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercing

**Author's Note:**

> :/well i wanted to imagine Levi with piercing so here it is ^_^ Enjoy )

Eren was walking fast in the house, he didn’t know how to make time go faster. His heart was beating fast and his head already was dreaming what kind of piercing Levi would have and where , maybe on his ear or mouth or maybe on his…

“no, no… He wouldn’t go so deep… ” he scratched his head

He start to walk again, he was getting more and more excited and part of him was thinking that Levi would come back without piercing. He didn’t know why Levi wanted to have one. How this idea got in his mind? He didn’t know at all. But one this was obvious, Levi was gone for have a piercing.   
Eren heard noise and instantly ran to see his lover.

“ welcome back “he said and started to find where his piercing was

” ugh, you are scaring me Eren, why are you so excited? “asked Levi and went in

” where is it? Show me your face” he graabed Levi’s hand

“you brat stop nagging me” Levi got angry

Eren still was pushing him hard to see his face, Levi lost balance and they both ended up lying on the floor. Eren sat on top of him and pushed his hands down that he couldn’t move. He started at Levi’s face and got shocked. Levi had pierced his bottom lip on the right side. It looked really good on him, he liked it so much that he started to think about kissing it….

“so… How is it? ” asked Levi while looking away

“ so cool! You should get more piercings it looks really good!!! “said   
eren with bright face

Levi was satisfied, he wanted Eren to like it and he did. Now he did not have to worry   
About it. He wanted piercing because some girls at the shop calling him old and he got annoyed by that. He didn’t wanted to look old with Eren so that’s why he wanted to do something that would make him young. It was all for Eren.

” ok that’s good, now get off me"he said and tried to move

“no can do… ”

said Eren and started to kiss him, his tongue was moving to piercing. When he reached it and licked hard Levi bit his lip to stop him.

“ Levi?! Why did you bite me? "he said and licked blood on his lip

” because you attacked me! You brat do you know how much it hurts?!   
“said Levi with loud voice

” hurts? Why? “ Eren looked confused because he knew that it shouldn’t hurt

” because when he was piercing it, piercing got fucking stucked so he was holding it 15minutes and didn’t know how to pull out “

” sounds awful, I’m so sorry “

Eren stand up and helped levi too. He didn’t know what to do, the thought about hurting Levi was killing him.

” it’s ok, don’t be so depressed “ said  
Levi and patted Eren’s head

” i want to make up to you, what do you want me to do? “ he was looking serious

” you won’t forget about it so easily won’t you? “ he sighed

” no! “

” then how about sucking my dick?

“he just said it randomly, he knew that Eren would say no

” oh you want me to suck the place that I was thinking you would got a piercing on? “ Eren laughed

” what?! You pervert!! “ Levi was shocked

” person who said to suck his dick is calling me a pervert? “ Eren laughed again

He pulled Levi’s pants down and began to do what his lover told him so

” oi, Eren it was just a joke you don’t have to… “

” I want to"Said Eren and pulled down his underwear too, but he suddenly stopped

“by the way Levi, you aren’t old! You are still cool and I love you, even if you will get old. I don’t mind it. Don’t listen when others say”

 

“you brat…. Shut up and do what you were doing” he looked away while blushing

“my pleasure ”

**Author's Note:**

> So i kinda over did it didn’t i?  
> btw the story about piercing getting stuck is real -_- it happened to me when i was piercing my ear third time… It was awful it’s hurts now too, even though i pierced it three weeks ago..   
> if you would make me know what you think about it i would be happy


End file.
